glyphgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Glyphrock
This is the city-state where anyone is welcome; the neutral ground, the melting pot. Also known as the grinder, where talented individuals can train and prove themselves. The lack of government system in this city-state should throw this city into chaos; yet the citizens seemed to run their gears using goodwill and clear meritocracy. This made Glyphrock became a no man’s land with each of the residents respect one another, and work together, and share any kind of customs and foods they have. Pan Didactherion Academy, the most elite learning institution consisted of labyrinthine libraries and laboratories, was the core and center of this city-state, even is after their fall. Thousands of restaurants of seemingly unlimited variety of food and drinks filled the gap between whatever remains of the Academy, and the Residential Area. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography This small city-state was located at a barren Continent, with massive ports dotting its outer perimeter. The metropolis houses tens of thousands individuals, and located on a plains. It is surrounded by three layers of walls, made from stones carved with runes and rocks decorated with glyphs, which separated the city into outskirt, outer area, inner area, and restricted halls. Travel inside the city relies on the network of paved roads, and the horse pulled wagons. After a cataclysm, Glyphrock is said to disappeared and then returned, with a huge assortment of islets, along with several massive islands orbiting it in a random pattern. The massive archipelago itself was explored and some academy and laboratories were erected there, including libraries and excavation sites. However since the rise of Blue Breakers, rumors have it that they were destroyed once again and that the nature seemed reclaimed the frontier areas already. At current moment while some of the famous academy remains can be found at Glyphrock city-state, what remain at the archipelago of islets around Glyphrock are just ruined libraries and towns, reclaimed by nature, shrouded with magical chaos storm that made travel to each isle a random event impossible to schedule. Social Life City-state of Glyphrock welcomes any people with open hand, especially since everything is based on what a man can do and what a man can't do. Each individual is judged based on capabilities and merits, with constant evaluations and standardization throughout the tasks. However, the consequences of failing are not harsh, as the independent city-state also consider helping the unfortunate and those with limitations as something sentient beings should do. Nevertheless, only the competent gain trusts, power, and influences in the city, and the incompetents are viewed with pity. Specialties The famous Pan Didactherion Academy was located at this city-state, and numerous residential areas enclosed by commerce areas around them call this place as home. One can argue that this city of learning also houses the best yet bizarre cuisine from all over the world, thanks to the numbers of immigrants who came to this small city-state. Many of the residents were academy member, whether as students or staffs. Past numerous researchers also often contributed new inventions to the city-state's weird selection of food and drinks. Residents of the city are usually classified as Citizens and Visitors. The application for citizenship is a difficult process with multiple tests; however just like the norm in the city, they welcome any visitors kindly. The natives tend to have a sense of goodwill and fairness, and respecting people based on their capabilities. Background Packages As the most cosmopolitan nation, adventurers coming from Glyphrock are utterly varied, however each of them is an adept polyglot and jack-of-all-trades. Any race is common enough at Glyphrock, each has their own culture yet respecting one another, ready to work together as a team based on merits and abilities. Glyphrock Cosmopolitans You came from the cosmopolitan Glyphrock, and had the luxury of choosing your own path. * Skill Proficiencies: Two of your choice * Languages: Two of your choice * Equipments: A set of fine clothes, 100gp Feature: Cosmopolitan You are raised at multi-cultured Glyphrock, thus are highly versatile in life. You have access to many life skills or languages. You gain Skilled or Linguist as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics There is no social status nor other dividing stigmas in Glyphrock, and each individual is treated as an individual. You are accustomed to the anarchic lifestyle of Glyphrock, and value people based on what they can do and what they cannot do. You respect people's choices, willing to cooperate, and often enjoying to try new things; from food to philosophy. Further, you understand fully that not everyone is created equal, and that there is always good in others. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Glyphrock gains a minor trait of beacon: they can become a beacon of light per the Light spell. Category:Backgrounds